injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Pyrrha Nikos (Multiverse saga)
Pyrrha Nikos is a character from the video games series, Multiverse. Pyrrha is a character from the series of internet, RWBY, created by Rooster Teeth Productions. History Events in Multiverse: Blackest Night Pyrrha was an of them dryer black lanterns to them orders of nekron, she is them appeared to Jaune, Nora, and to ren (their old friends and companions of team), to the principle is appeared normal for treat of fool to jaune for remove you the heart, but this was avoided by thor that you crushes the head with his hammer, but thanks to the ring, pyrrha returns now with their true appearance, that of a black lantern, thor with jaune, nora, and ren facing the black lantern pyrrha, but when thor was going to launch a thunderbolt to finish with her, she is saved by the black lantern ares, she along with ares chasing thor, jaune, nora, and ren, but end up losing sight of them after that thor created a tornado , pyrrha fight against jaune during the final battle, pyrrha in the dryer heroes who would be elected by a white ring to black hand back to life and that nekron disappeared, returning to life and meeting again with jaune and these starting a relationship. Ending Crash of Universes The battle against the forces of the Dark Beyonder not had preparatory to pyrrha for what is coming, pyrrha is face to cinder during the attack to beacon, but by misfortune, pyrrha died to hands of this, but without pyrrha is it wait, this appeared also of King Yemma that you gave two options, leave is go with them others souls or go all the snake way, pyrrha choose walk the snake way, after reaching the end of the snake way, pyrrha arrived at King Kai's planet, to get this started to be trained by him, was only a matter of time for the invincible girl returned and more powerful than ever. Blackest Night Wrath of Beyonder Moveset Special Attacks * Milo: Pyrrha turns Milo into javelin form before throwing it at the opponent before magnetically pulling it back. * Akuo: Pyrrha holds out Akuo, blocking attacks before doing a shield bash that stuns foes and reflects projectiles. * Invincible Shot: Pyrrha turns Milo into rifle form and fires three shots from it. * Discus Shield: Pyrrha throws Akuo at the opponent like a boomerang. * Polarity: Pyrrha uses her magnetism powers to levitate a bunch of metal and fire them at the opponent. Grab Speak and Listen: Pyrrha grabs the opponent and rams them with Akuo before slashing them three times with Milo, turning it into rifle form, and shooting the opponent in the face. Super Move Semblance: Pyrrha uses her magnetism powers to levitate a bunch of metal and fire them at the opponent. Ultimate Attack Invincible Girl: Pyrrha tosses Milo at the opponent. If it hits, Pyrrha uses her Semblance to pull Milo back to her hand before charging at the opponent, smacking them with Akuo. Pyrrha starts repeatedly slashing the opponent with Milo before changing it into javelin form and flinging them backwards. Pyrrha then changes Milo into rifle form and pumps the opponent full of bullets before hurling Akuo at them, slicing through them and finishing them off. Entrance, Exit, and taunt 'Entrance: '''Pyrrha drops down onscreen and draws Milo and Akuo. '''Exit: '''Pyrrha lowers her shield and sheathes Milo with a smile. '''Taunt: ' Alternate Costumers Pyrrha_render.png|primary Vol2_Pyrrha_ProfilePic_Uniform.png|uniform Image Non Disponible.jpg|Thor corps suit Weapon Milo_Xiphos.png|Milo (sword form) PM1Garand.png|Milo (Shotgun) Milo_Javelin.png|Milo (Lance form) 1405020859.jpg|Akouo Trivia * in one of his dialogues what confronts him against Spider-man , Spider-man asks if it is the daughter of Magneto, as both have the same ability, that is to use magnetism to your favor. * how much struggle you against Magneto , it asks if it is a mutant. * Pyrrha is the only selectable character who dies (dies in Post-Story mode, for Cinder Fall) * I was confirmed by a Nexus Studios worker, Pyrrha that could return in some future game by a villain that begins with "N ". Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Multiverse Saga Category:Character (Multiverse saga) Category:Created by Simbiothero Category:Balanced Category:Multiverse:Crash Of Universes